This invention relates generally to content management systems and, more particularly to decision support response systems and methods for managing data content using decision support systems of the content management systems.
At least some known content management systems include digital healthcare applications that manage comprehensive clinical, administrative, and/or financial information technology solutions containing integrated and/or interoperable electronic health records. By refining the large amounts of generated clinical related data, some known content management systems provide actionable clinical knowledge at the point of decision. At least some known content management systems include computerized applications such as, but not limited to, physician order entry and/or processing, physician and/or nursing documentation, physician and/or nursing dose charting and/or medication administration record (MAR), accounting, registration, and/or scheduling. Some known content management systems also include hospital information system interfaces, departmental information systems interfaces, and/or interfaces to patient monitoring devices.
Within some known content management systems, some known decision support systems are configured to email alerts and reminders to users based on predetermined data content previously specified by an Administrator. However, upon receipt of an email alert, the users must take an additional step to separately access an associated application to retrieve any other information associated with the email. As a result of the additional step, the users are forced to either permanently and/or temporarily ignore the alert, interrupt a current activity and log into the application to retrieve the additional information, and/or contact another person to retrieve the additional information. As such, known methods for retrieval of clinical related information associated with known automated alerts and reminders is time consuming and/or causes a delay in decision support at the point of care.